


Voice

by SheerahChi



Series: Just Fuck Me Up [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had found it hard to concentrate for a while now. Hide was singing and he was doing it in a voice that was completely different from normal. He sounded so cold and cruel and Kaneki found it strangely hot. Which probably hadn't even been Hide’s intention (for once).</p><p>another selfindulgent little thing that got its own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden burst of sinspiration instead of motivation to study.  
> Betaed by [Talented_but_Lazy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/pseuds/Talented_but_Lazy)  
> If there's still something amiss, feel free to tell me!

Kaneki had found it hard to concentrate for a while now. Hide was singing and he was doing it in a voice that was completely different from normal. He sounded so cold and cruel and Kaneki found it strangely hot. Which probably hadn't even been Hide’s intention (for once).

"So if you want survival, kneel on my arrival, for this is how I rule the world" Kaneki could basically hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice. He decided he was done with studying for the day, shut the laptop noisily and scooted back from where he was kneeling at the coffee table to watch Hide on the couch. He was staring into space, wearing his headphones and an uncharacteristically arrogant expression. Kaneki could barely suppress a shiver when Hide’s eyes met his. Of course the blond would notice, making a waving motion with his hand.

“Come up here,” he kept his voice the way it had been while singing. Kaneki immediately complied, crawling onto Hide’s lap, snatching the headphones from him and kissing him hard.

"Do you have any idea what that voice does to me?" Kaneki breathed, Hide’s hands travelling down his sides and sneaking beneath his shirt.

"Oh, I think I do," Hide whispered into Kaneki’s ear, his tone cold and steady. If Kaneki wanted to play that game, he'd gladly play along. Hide removed his hands from Kaneki’s hips, only to place one of them between his legs, gripping his growing erection firmly. Kaneki hissed, closing his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.

"Already this hard, huh?" Hide teased, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault you're so hot" Kaneki’s voice was breathy. Hide's teeth grazing on his pulse did nothing to calm his racing heart.

"When did I tell you to speak?" Hide drawled, removing his hands, drawing a whine out of his boyfriend. This was a complete success. If this went on, Kaneki would soon be like putty in his hands. Hide wanted to try something, but first he wanted to tease Kaneki a little more. He let his hands wander beneath Kaneki’s shirt again, just barely touching as he began to nibble on his boyfriend’s neck. When Hide let his fingertips brush the small of Kaneki’s back, he moaned and bucked his hips in search of friction. Perfect for Hide to continue his plan.

“And who told you you could move, hm?” Hide kept his tone light, but steely. Kaneki merely moaned at that, trying to keep his trembling legs steady and away from the promise of some release. Hide’s improvised actions worked even better than he’d expected. He moved his right hand to firmly grip Kaneki’s ass, digging his nails into the soft skin while continuing to tease at his back with the other. Kaneki’s breathing had become ragged and he was trying his hardest to hold back moans, fearing they could come out as pleas and make Hide stop his actions.

“Kneel.” He commanded, his voice cold as ice. It made Kaneki shiver and scramble to do as he was told, once he had blinked away the initial confusion. He stared at Hide’s crotch, mouth hanging open, swallowing some drool when he realized it had started to trickle out at the corners of his lips. His shaking hands had wandered to open Hide’s pants, but were swatted away immediately. Hide roughly grabbed Kaneki’s hair, making him look at his face. Kaneki’s eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wide. Hide was tempted to yank him back up and kiss him senseless, but he had other things to do.

“If you want something, _ask for it,_ ” Hide hissed, making Kaneki whine and stumble over his thoughts.

 _“I wanttosuckyoucanI,”_ Kaneki mumbled, averting his eyes to stare at the soup stain on the couch next to his head. He had spoken so fast Hide had to think a bit before fully understanding it.

“Come again?” He asked, tugging at Kaneki’s hair to focus the attention back on his face.

“I want to suck you.” Kaneki could swear Hide’s eyes were boring right into his soul.

“What do we say?” Hide chuckled, sending a shiver down Kaneki’s spine.

 _“Please,”_ Kaneki’s voice was small and he could feel a trickle of drool running down his chin as he got more impatient.

“Now do it properly.” Hide drawled, leaning back against the couch, looking down on Kaneki, who swallowed thickly as Hide’s expression changed to a bored one.

“Please let me suck you _I want your cock **please** I just -_ ” Kaneki pleaded, his voice trembling, trying to keep his eyes locked with Hide’s. Hide seemed pleased, smiled at him, then pushed his head against his crotch, hissing as he felt Kaneki’s weight on his erection. Kaneki didn’t bother to stop himself from drooling as he fumbled with Hide’s belt and zipper. His own jeans were painfully tight, but he didn’t dare to open the fly, after all it could mean no release for him at all (not from Hide, anyway. And that was his only goal at the moment.)

Hide closed his eyes when Kaneki started to work on his pants. He couldn’t lose his composure, he had to keep up with his plan. He had formed it (hastily, but it was thorough), so he had to go through with it. He lifted his hips to let his pants be dragged down, letting out a hiss when Kaneki’s breath hit his dick. Kaneki sure took his time to appreciate the sight before him, so Hide cracked open his eyes, only to be met with a questioning glance. So he was waiting for permission. _Shit._ Hide nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady enough anymore.

Kaneki set to work immediately, taking in only the tip at first, swirling his tongue around it before sucking at it. He didn’t tease for long, eagerly taking as much as he could into his mouth without choking, stroking the rest with trembling hands. At this, Hide groaned, almost losing track of his plan. He felt like he was being devoured and when Kaneki let his teeth graze the underside of his dick, Hide let out a long whine and decided it was time to retaliate. He moved his right foot a little to the left, between Kaneki’s legs and pushed it down slightly, making Kaneki moan around Hide’s dick. Hide continued to knead the bulge in Kaneki’s pants, the vibrations of his boyfriend’s noises making him shiver. After a while, Kaneki pulled off, too overwhelmed to concentrate on the task at hand. His mouth hung open, drool and precum dripping down his chin, his legs trembling as his body shook from panting. It was as if he was begging to be fucked. Hide had to look away quickly, or he’d lose what little patience he had left.

“Good boy,” he sighed, leaning forward to bury his hand in silky hair, tugging Kaneki toward him so his lips barely touched his dick, steeling himself for what he was about to suggest.

“Want to go rougher?” Hide asked, knowing Kaneki liked to be manhandled, but not knowing to what extent. His concerns seemed to be unnecessary, since he could feel Kaneki twitch under his foot and could hear his enthusiastic moan. Hide couldn’t wait any longer, the hot breath on his dick was driving him mad, so without any further warning he steadied his grip on Kaneki’s hair and yanked his face forward, burying his twitching cock in a warm and welcoming mouth. Kaneki’s eyes widened as he gagged, looking up at Hide, nose nestled against his stomach, his hands flying up to Hide’s thighs, gripping them hard as his air supply was cut off. Hide quickly pulled Kaneki off him, giving him time to breathe and cough a little, then brought his boyfriend back down onto him. With every thrust, Hide could see that Kaneki was getting more used to having his throat fucked, could feel him twitch more under his foot. He could also feel the heat pooling in his groin, coiling and twisting, almost ready to snap.

Hide yanked Kaneki off his dick again, meeting his eyes as he let him cough and regain his breath. Both were panting hard, Hide he knew neither of them would last much longer. He brought Kaneki’s face closer to his crotch again, letting him lick and suck at his own shaky pace as he increased the pressure on Kaneki’s erection. Hide wasn’t bothering to stifle his moans anymore, and when Kaneki let out a long whine around his dick, he tugged at black hair to warn his boyfriend, unable to form words before he let out a strangled cry and spilled into Kaneki’s mouth. Kaneki tried to swallow as much as he could, some of it dripping down his chin. Hide hadn’t ceased massaging his crotch, and when his motions became unsteady and he pushed his foot down even harder (on accident), Kaneki’s body began to shake and he came in his pants with a silent plea, slumping onto the floor immediately.

Hide ran his hands through Kaneki’s hair gently, looking at him with a lazy grin.

“Come here.” His voice was oozing affection and Kaneki dragged himself up and flopped down on Hide’s lap. He could feel his pants sticking to him, but the shower could wait for later. For now, cuddling close to Hide sounded much better. He leaned up to the blond, kissing Hide’s nose despite the mess on his chin, then cuddled to Hide’s chest, humming contently. This had led to a much better outcome than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo you can find me on [tumblr](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com)
> 
> the song Hide was singing is "Don't mess with me" by Temposhark, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg)
> 
> and also feel free to give any kind of feedback you feel like giving, I LOVE off feedback. (and lately sin. There's about 3 more sin drafts somewhere in my docs ehehehehehe)


End file.
